


Shore leave

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Spock does not understand why Jim is turning down all the invitations from other crew members to spend shore leave with him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Fluff Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fluff Bingo prompt 'Togetherness'

“Have a good time, Captain, Commander.”

Spock briefly looked up from the science journal he’d been reading at Sulu’s voice. Sulu and Chekov were leaving the mess hall. The Enterprise had been ordered to Earth for maintenance and the whole crew had two weeks of mandatory leave. The crewmen had already left yesterday but all officers had had meetings with Starfleet Command and so were only starting on their leave now.

Spock intended to stay in San Francisco at Starfleet Headquarters. He had no intention of making the trip to New Vulcan and, with his romantic relationship with Nyota having ended months ago, he had no reason to spend his leave with her and her family. Instead he intended to catch up on scientific papers he had not found the time the read during the mission, perhaps catch a few interesting lectures and speeches here on Earth.

He turned to his captain, sitting across from him at the table with his own padd. “You are not interested in accompanying them, Captain? I remember Lieutenant Sulu inviting you along.”

“He did,” Jim confirmed. “I turned him down. I’m staying here and catching up on some reading. And keeping you company, if you don’t mind.” He smiled slightly. “Besides, I’m sure Sulu prefers the opportunity to spend time alone with Chekov.” With that he turned back to his padd.

It was true that he offered to stay here with him but Spock had assumed that he would change his mind when one of the others made a more interesting suggestion. He was aware that his Captain would spar sometime with Lieutenant Sulu and talk with him and Lieutenant Chekov, so he would have thought he might enjoy spending time with them during leave.

“Hey Jim.”

“Hey Gaila. Off with Uhura?”

Spock glanced up slightly. Nyota was indeed waiting by the door while the Lieutenant had come to their table.

“Yep. We’re going to a lecture at the Sato Linguistics Institute, but then I’m free. We could do something together?”

Kirk smiled. It was one of his honest, friendly smiles, no sign of him flirting, Spock noticed to his surprise. “I’m staying here with Spock. But if you want, we can meet for coffee some time.”

Gaila’s reply was just as friendly. Hadn’t Nyota said they’d had a sexual relationship at some point? “Sounds good. We’ll be able to catch up without duty interrupting.”

“And you can tell me more about how it’s going with that Lieutenant from the Faragut. Aren’t they scheduled back on Earth as well next week?”

“Jim!” Gaila protested with a laugh. She smiled softly. “I’ll tell you if you return the favour, deal?”

“Okay, deal.”

Spock frowned slightly, trying to puzzle out what they were talking about. Given their history, he had at first thought her question to be a proposition. He knew that they were not in a relationship but they were both known for being not disinclined to casual sex, so he’d thought that might be their plan. Their interaction just now had not been sexual in the least, however. And what had that last exchange been about?

“We’ll get going, then. You’re certain you’re not interested in coming with us?”

This time it was Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Scott who stopped at their table. The doctor, of course, had been the one to ask.

“Still planning that bar crawl?” Kirk asked, lips twitching slightly, Spock noticed when he glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“To start with,” McCoy replied. “I’m going to visit Joanna later this week, have a long weekend, just the two of us.”

“And you, Scotty?” Kirk asked. “Going home for leave?”

“The Enterprise is home,” Scott replied. “But yes, I’m going to Scotland for a few days. You’re welcome to come along.”

“Still avoiding Admiral Archer, are you?” Ah, yes, the beagle incident. Kirk laughed at Scott’s wince. “Thank you for the invitation, both of you, but I’m happy to stay here.”

“Are you sure, Jim?” McCoy asked. Spock could not place the tone. It had some meaning to both of them, but what?

“I’m sure, Bones,” Kirk assured him. “Go, enjoy yourselves.”

“If you’re sure.”

They left, though the doctor kept shooting him looks over his shoulder all the way out of the door.

“You did not want to go with them?” Spock asked.

“I told you, I want to spend time with you,” Kirk replied casually. Then he stopped and put his padd down. “Or is that your way of saying that you do not want to spend your leave with me?”

Spock could not parse the expression on his face, he just knew that he did not like it.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair. “You can tell me if... I can understand if you’d rather not.”

“No. No, I do not mind.” He did not like seeing him so upset, even if he did not understand why he was reacting that way. “I do not understand why you would choose to spend your leave reading when the others have invited you to do things you enjoy more.”

“I’m choosing to spend my leave with you.” The reply had been instantaneous, clearly not something he had thought about. He continued, as if trying to explain, to make himself clearer. “I might enjoy some of the things they’re doing more than reading, yes. But I... enjoy spending time with you even more.”

Spock found himself speechless. He had not expected this, neither the words nor the sentiment. He had been aware, of course, that Kirk sought him out when they were off duty, that he seemed to enjoy his company, but he had had no idea how much. It meant something, he knew. Kirk’s... _Jim_ ’s preference. Jim choosing him, being with him. It meant something. In general and to him. “Spending our leave together would be... welcome.”

Jim smiled slowly, looking almost shy. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he confirmed.

Jim smiled at him, then picked up his padd again, shifting just a little so that their arms were almost brushing, close enough to feel one another’s presence.


End file.
